Resistance Buddies
by AlwaysPadfoot
Summary: January thirteenth 1998 started very much as the last several mornings had, with the DA's activity higher than ever. Seamus and Morag work together on a little redecorating of Amycus Carrow's Classroom. Rated T for Language and a crude Seamus.


**Resistance Buddies**

**AlwaysPadfoot**

* * *

**Prompts**: Machiavelli, rain, grass, fork, strings, purple, crimson and thunder

* * *

If you'd told Morag MacDougal that in her seventh year she'd be heading up an early morning prank for a resistance movement within Hogwarts, she probably would have told you to piss off. But then again, the dark times that were upon them had changed many people, so maybe it wasn't as surprising as many would think.

January thirteenth 1998 started very much as the last several mornings had, with the DA's activity higher than ever. After Luna Lovegood had been kidnapped, Neville wanted to show the whole of Hogwarts that they weren't giving up that easily.

A low whistle echoed down the Defence Corridor, telling Morag that the coast was clear. She and Seamus Finnigan moved out of their hiding space and crossed over to the door of the Dark Arts classroom. Seamus unlocked the door with a simple Alohomora and pushed it open for Morag to slip inside whilst he remained on watch. She drew her wand and made her way to Carrow's desk. It hadn't taken her many tries to get the spell right, it was pretty simple, after all it was a just a different adaptation of the Weasley Twins swamp product. The DA couldn't get Weasley Products into Hogwarts and they had to come up with another way to wreak havoc.

Morag opened up all the draws and cast her spell. The draws filled up with a green sludge before slamming shut stopping the swamp from growing until they were opened again. With a smug look, Morag turned to the classroom, pointing her wand up at the ceiling. Swirling it around in a huge circle, she created heavy rain clouds that would trigger upon the next person to enter the classroom. One last spell ensured that when the rain did fall, grass six feet high would spring up from the floor immediately, towering over most students and staff.

She turned to Seamus who was stood just inside the doorway so that he didn't trigger the spells by coming into the classroom and he grinned at her, "Shit, Dougal, you realise I'm mentally undressing you right now?"

Morag blushed a vicious shade of crimson, "Fuck you Finnigan."

She hurried over to the door, but just as they both stepped from the classroom a jet of blue light shot down the corridor and the sound of footsteps began echoing towards them. Seamus, acting on instinct, pushed the Ravenclaw back inside the classroom, triggering the spells she had placed on the room and forcing them to take cover under the stairs that led to Amycus' office. They waited in silence, unable to see anything because of the new decorations to the classroom. Morag strained her ears for any sound of their somewhat Machiavellian Professor entering the classroom and after about ten seconds they heard the creak of the classroom door.

"Fuck," a gruff voice sneered, "Where are you?"

Morag clutched her wand in her hand, she knew they needed to get out of here before Carrow found them so she nodded to Seamus and pointed to the grass to their right before she moved to the left. The plan was if she went one way and he the other then they might be able to confuse Carrow and escape without much difficulty. With a cheeky grin Seamus winked and disappeared into the grass. Morag rolled her eyes and crouched slightly, moving into the grass without another thought.

"When I find out where you are and who you are kiddies, you're going to regret fucking with my classroom."

Amycus' voice had a slight sadistic streak to it now and that scared Morag slightly so she picked up the pace a little. The quicker they got out of here the better. It was going quite well before she accidently kicked a desk and a spell shot through the grass burning a streak of grass down to four foot in height right in front of her.

"Come out and perhaps I'll consider shortening your punishment somewhat," Carrow sneered. Morag froze in place, if she moved now this close to the gaping hole in the grass, he would most definitely see her. Discreetly, she pointed her wand at the grass and cast a spell to make the grass regrow whenever it was shortened. Carrow growled in frustration as the rain continued to pour down on top of them. Morag remained still to think for a moment, before she raised her wand up and cast yet another spell. Suddenly there was a booming crash of thunder and it was at that moment that Morag surged forwards in the vague direction of the door.

She guessed she was almost there when someone grabbed her arm making her gasp loudly and whirl around to her captor. Morag sighed in relief as Seamus' face appeared in the grass.

"C'mon, lets get out of here," he muttered, pulling her through the grass and out through the open door.

Their shoes squelched underfoot as they sprinted down the corridor away from the classroom, Carrow had clearly found his way out because there was heavy footsteps chasing them no matter what corner they turned. Morag winced as she slid on the water that was dripping off them, but she retained her balance. They had to lose Carrow soon because they were making too much noise getting away to not attract any attention from other staff or prefects.

"I think he's gone," Seamus panted.

Morag focused on listening and gradually the two slowed their pace, breathing heavily. The only noise in the corridor was them. Seamus straightened up as Morag attempted to wring out some of the water from her robes.

"Urgh, I'm absolutely soaking," Morag complained, a thick Scottish accent coming out in her annoyance.

"I have that effect on girls," Seamus smirked.

"You're disgusting, you know that right?" She responded before she started heading towards the nearest short cut to the seventh floor corridor. He quickly followed after her, a wide grin on his face and Morag simply ignored him. Seamus had always been dirty minded and had a runaway gob to go with it. It just so happened that now they were resistance buddies, Seamus had this weird idea that they should be fuck buddies too, god knows where he'd gotten that idea.

They trailed water all the way up to the seventh floor corridor, heading to the Gryffindor Common Room first, but as they were about to round the corner they heard voices up ahead.

"I'm sure one of them was a Gryffindor," a voice growled. Morag froze, grabbing hold of Seamus' sleeve to make sure he didn't walk out into view. He was definitely not going to be able to get back into the Common Room tonight.

"What do we do? I'm not getting back in there now, am I?"

Morag appeared to think about it, Seamus was right he wouldn't be able to get into the Common Room tonight so he was going to have to sleep elsewhere.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but you can sleep in my room," Morag responded pulling him back away from the corner and in the direction of the Ravenclaw Common Room.

"Oh aye," Seamus began, suggestively wiggling his eyebrows.

"On the floor."

They made it to the Common Room with no difficulty whatsoever and Morag answered the riddle that allowed them access to the the Ravenclaw Tower, or more commonly known as the Perch. All the Common Rooms had nicknames, whilst the Ravenclaw's was the Perch, the Gryffindor's was the Den, the Hufflepuff's the Base, and finally the Slytherin's was the Hide.

The main Common Room was empty as it should be at one o'clock in the morning. It was a good idea to keep Seamus out of sight anyway, not all Ravenclaw's were innocent of Pureblood mania just like not all Slytherins were guilty of it. Even Morag's own family weren't innocent of it.

"Hurry up, Seamus," she hissed, beckoning him towards the single spiralling staircase. They climbed up to the very top floor where the seventh year rooms were situated. Every Ravenclaw had a single room and bathroom to themselves, shaped much like a slice of cake with plenty of room, a desk, a bed, a bookshelf. Morag pushed him into the room with her name on the door so they were finally out of sight.

"Well that went well didn't it," Seamus grinned. She rolled her eyes, pulling off her cardigan and tie and putting them on the heater to dry. Seamus pretty much copied except he kept going, taking off his shirt and trousers too, leaving him standing in his boxers.

"What the fuck, Seamus?"

"What did you expect? I'm not sleeping in wet bloody clothes," Seamus retorted, sitting next to the heater, "You best pass me that extra blanket before I freeze my bollocks off."

Morag chucked the extra blanket at him, "So mature."

She grabbed her pyjamas and went into the bathroom, changing quickly and tying her damp red hair up into a bun to dry. Tonight could have gone a whole lot better, all things considering. She returned to the room where Seamus was sat, blanket wrapped round his shoulders, rubbing his hands together against the heater.

"I hope that the grass is still there in the morning," he grinned, as she sat down against the bed opposite him.

She smiled, "I hope so, although, if not I'm pretty sure they won't have found the swamps. All I have to do is ask for a quill and if nothing happens I'll just coincidentally find my own one again."

"God, I wish I could have seen the look on Carrow's face when he saw what we did," Seamus laughed. Morag had to admit it would have been hilarious to see the look on his face when he realised his classroom had been filled with six foot grass and there was a thunderstorm overhead.

"For once, I'm looking forward to class in the morning," she smirked. They went quiet, thinking the night over for a long while before Seamus broke the silence again.

"It's freezing, c'mon Dougal, let me share your bed," he said.

"You have got to be kidding me?"

Morag got up and immediately pulled back the covers to get into bed and ignore her temporary Gryffindor room mate.

"Look, I'm not gonna touch you or anything," Seamus swore, holding his hands up with the best innocent look he could.

Morag scowled and then defeated, she said, "Don't make me regret hexing you into next week, Finnigan."

Seamus did a tiny celebration, which was all too soon ended by a look of mock fury from his Ravenclaw counterpart, before he slipped under the covers behind her.

"Well this is cosy isn't it," he quipped.

"Shut up and go to fucking sleep."

* * *

The following morning did not go the way the two had planned, but at least Seamus hadn't tried to pull anything last night, much to Morag's surprise. They got Seamus out of the Common Room late, pretty much after everyone had gone to breakfast. For some reason Ravenclaws were early risers, but as they reached the Entrance hall it appeared Carrow was waiting for them.

"Well, it appears we've lucked out Dougal."

"Not quite," Morag breathed, putting her arm around his waist, "Play along Finnigan."

Seamus wasn't going to say no to that, he slid his own arm around her, his hand resting on her bum as they continued at a steady and inconspicuous pace as if they were heading in for breakfast, like they did every morning. Morag tried not to falter when he pulled her close to him, after all this was between the Carrow's figuring them out and them getting away with last night.

"Finnigan, MacDougal, front and centre," Amycus Carrow shouted over the crowd of students heading into the Great Hall. They tried to look half-surprised and half-innocent as they made their way over to the angry looking Dark Arts Professor.

"Yes Professor?"

Morag decided she should speak first just in case Seamus hadn't got the hint, but she figured since he was practically groping her arse he probably got the message.

"Mr Finnigan was not present for a random dormitory check last night, and since he's with you now then perhaps it was you and him that vandalised my classroom last night," Carrow sneered.

"Erm," Morag forced a blush, "We didn't vandalise your classroom, Professor, we were, umm."

"Well," Carrow pressed, stupidly not understanding what she was trying to insinuate.

"Professor, if I could interrupt you for a sec, I wasn't in me bed because I was in hers," Seamus said bluntly. Morag blushed furiously; she was going to kill him as soon as she got the chance to. She couldn't believe he'd just told Carrow they'd slept together.

"Any of that sort of behaviour is not allowed on school premises," Carrow began.

"Professor, we are both of age, and neither of us broke curfew," Morag quickly began to defend them when McGonagall called Carrow from across the entrance hall, dragging a younger Slytherin by the ear behind her.

"See that this never happens again, Mr Finnigan," Carrow hissed, "And if I do find out that either of you were involved with the destruction of my classroom expect to be punished severely."

Morag and Seamus calmly made their way into the hall and as soon as they were out of the eyeline of Carrow, she elbowed him in the ribs, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Hey it worked didn't it? And besides, you fucking started it," Seamus responded, holding his stomach.

"Jerk," Morag retorted, before she headed off to sit with her friends at the Ravenclaw table. They kept the chat mainly about classes and Quidditch, never about the DA, because their table was right next to the Slytherins and you never knew just who was listening in. Just as Morag stabbed her last piece of sausage with her fork, Terry Boot leaned over from beside her.

"I take it you and Finnigan enjoyed sharing a room last night?"

She stared at him with bewilderment, "How the fu-?"

"I heard you both come in," Terry interrupted, "I was looking for a textbook on Protean Charms in the bookshelves."

"If you're thinking we did, we didn't, although now Carrow reckons we were," she responded.

"It's a good job I know what you're talking about because that was extremely vague," he grinned.

"I'm sure everyone would know what I was talking about, Terry," Morag said, "He couldn't get back into the Den, what was I supposed to do?"

Terry shrugged, "Did you get detention?"

"Nope," she said, "McGonagall came over dragging some Slytherin by the ear so he basically told us to piss off."

"Eloquent," he snorted, "Shall we head to the Defence corridor?"

Most of the Ravenclaw's headed up to class together, followed by the five remaining seventh year Gryffindor's. Obviously Potter, Granger and Weasley were off doing god knows what, Dean and Laura were both on the run from the MRC (Muggleborn Registration Committee), and that meant that the remainder of the house only consisted of Seamus, Neville, Lavender, Parvati and Fay. Ravenclaw house had only lost Lisa and none of them had any clue where she'd gone. They tried not to think about it, like every house did, it was better to be positive than look for other answers.

Upon their arrival to the Dark Arts classroom, the seventh years noticed that the room had a damp smell to it and that every so often a raindrop would fall from seemingly nowhere. Despite their earlier dispute Seamus and Morag grinned at each other and decided silently on sharing a desk closer to the back of the classroom.

Carrow arrived not much longer after the class had, immediately demanding that they had to write six inches of parchment on why the Dark Arts promised to be more beneficial when advancing into the future. After a moment of pretending to look through her bag, Morag raised her hand and waited for Carrow to notice.

"What do you want, MacDougal?"

"Could I borrow a quill?" She responded, eliciting a collective intake of breath from a few members of the class, "I've left mine in my dorm."

"Maybe if you weren't so busy with Mr Finnigan last night, then you might not have forgotten an essential piece of classroom equipment," Carrow sneered, moving to his desk. Morag blushed, but her eyes remained fixated to her Professor as he reached his desk. As soon as Amycus Carrow opened his desk draw, there was a loud bang as green sludge was propelled from the draw and a purple haze filled the room. As it cleared, swamp like flora began spreading across the classroom, strings of green foliage winding up the desk and chair legs. Most of the class had already retreated back from the front desk, where Carrow was now stood, plants and moss growing around him.

The spell quickly turned the classroom into a swamp, and it even began to seep out into the corridor where the whole class was standing in excited chatter about what was happening. Neville Longbottom very briefly congratulated the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, but Seamus and Morag were fully admiring her handiwork and making jokes that the whole school would know in a few hours time.

Amycus Carrow eventually stumbled out into the corridor, the vines snaked around him seemingly tugging him back towards the classroom, but even so he broke forward, nasty stuff still growing from various places. The other Carrow must have sensed the disruption from the floor above because her podgy figure was now hurrying towards the group.

"All of you back against the wall," she snarled, rushing to her brothers aid, "Who?"

Amycus took one look up at the group of stunned Gryffindors and Ravenclaws, "MacDougal, Finnigan, you two are going to pay for this."

Morag met Seamus' eyes before they both stepped forward. He was quick to crack a joke at the Dark Arts Professor's expense, "I always knew you talked out of your arse Professor, I didn't know shit grew out of it too."

"Water Dragons, I reckon judging by the yellow flowers, and perhaps some good old moss too, you get all sorts from spells like that," Morag smirked.

The whole class were trying really hard to refrain from laughing now because Carrow was sprouting all sorts everywhere now and on top of that every swear word under the sun was now being directed at the two offenders. Alecto dismissed all of them, sending Seamus and Morag to her office whilst she took Amycus to the Hospital WIng.

The two seventh years were in hysterics as they made their way upstairs, cracking jokes at every moment, but of course every exchange between them wasn't over until Seamus made an inappropriate comment.

"So, Dougal, now that we've shared a bed, when can you pencil me in for a quick shag?"

Morag grinned, "Ooo, probably around about the time we finish serving detention for this."


End file.
